Undead Nightmare
by batmanrh23
Summary: In this epic fan-show set in the TV show of The Walking Dead, a group of survivors must work together and survive together through the dark and horrible world. They must survive the undead, and walk through the nightmare...Summary Episodes, One episode is posted almost every other day (If not possible sometimes every other day)...Enjoy and Review.
1. Season 1 Intro

Season 1

This Season follows the group of the survivors as they work together to survive and desperately try to find some sort of safe haven.


	2. Season 1 Episode 1 (Pilot)

**Hey guys! As some of you probably know, I attempted to write a zombie survival story called "Undead Nightmare". Well I was thinking, and I decided that I had to get my ideas posted on this site. I had a lot planned for this story, so now I will be writing summaries for all of the important things that would have happened in each episode. It's not as good as reading the whole story to the fullest in detail, but it's better than nothing. Every season will be posted in this one story. Enjoy:D**

**Season 1 Episode 1 (Series Premiere, Season Premiere)**

Before the apocalypse officially starts, William and Marcus hear about it over the radio. Soon William goes to Jenny's, his girlfriend's, house. When he is there, a woman bangs on the door for help. Jenny's parents, Robert and Mary, let the woman in. The woman's name is Allison and she has been bitten. Since they don't yet know the effects of a bite from an infected. At night an infected Allison attacks William when he is trying to go to sleep. Fast-forwarding to the apocalypse, William's best friend, Marcus, has just gotten back from an unlucky supply run. One member from his group, Bobby, goes to store his findings from the run with all of the other supplies. Marcus see's William, Jenny, Robert, and Mary at the camp.


	3. Season 1 Episode 2

**Season 1 Episode 2**

Before the camp, Robert stops Allison from biting William. Robert throws Allison's corpse out as they continue to hide out in their house. In present day, the rest of the survivor group is introduced and slightly developed. The whole group is Marcus, William, Jenny, Robert, Mary, Bobby, Marlene, Alex, and Neil. Alex and Marcus volunteer to go on another supply run. Soon they leave the camp to the city for the supply run. At the end of the episode, they are stuck in an alleyway, their only defense being the metal gate blocking the infected. The episode ends as Marcus and Alex look for an escape as the gate starts to become lose from the herd of infected on the other side.


	4. Season 1 Episode 3

**Season 1 Episode 3**

A man at the top of a nearby building with a sniper starts to shoot some of the infected at the gate as he goes to help Marcus and Alex escape. Right before the infected barge through the gate, Marcus and Alex are pulled up to the top of the building by the man with a rope. The three men start running. When they are sure it's clear, the unknown man introduces himself as Kevin. Kevin says he has been hiding out in an old building with his teenage daughter, Jane. Kevin leads Marcus and Alex to the old building and Marcus and Alex meet Jane.

Meanwhile back at the camp, the group starts to worry about Marcus and William. As Night time comes, the infected attack the camp. Luckily nobody dies or gets bit. They decide they should move on from the area, but William and Jenny put up a debate since Marcus is their close friend.

As it cuts back to the old building, Marcus and Alex tell Kevin and Jane about their group, and the four decide to try and escape the city to go to Marcus and Alex's group so Kevin and Jane can join them.


	5. Season 1 Episode 4

**Season 1 Episode 4**

Marcus, Alex, Jane, and Kevin leave the old building as they fight through the infected to get out of the city. Meanwhile the bigger group pack up their things and start to search for a safe haven. As they come across a big store that looks like it has tons of supplies, some members of the group go in to look. Mary says she wants to go in, but Robert is scared that something will happen to her. Mary just laughs, thinking that she will be fine. But soon the rest of the group hears a scream and Mary is being devoured by an infected.

Robert takes his shot gun and angrily shoots the infected in the head, kneeling next to the dying Mary on the floor. Jenny comes in too, and they both cry. Soon Neil comes and as Robert and Jenny get out of the store, Neil shoots Mary in the head so she doesn't reanimate.

Soon Marcus, Alex, Kevin, and Jane make it out of the city as they start to go to the camp, at the end of the episode they finally make it, but see that the group has moved on from the area.


	6. Season 1 Episode 5 (Mid-Season Finale)

**Season 1 Episode 5 (Mid-Season Finale)**

William tries to comfort Jenny as she is depressed over her mother's death. As they keep on moving, Marlene goes on an infected killing spree. She had lost a lot before the apocalypse, and was now mad. Soon the rest of the group calms her down as they continue to search for a safe haven.

Meanwhile Marcus, Alex, Kevin, and Jane try to search for the other group. Alex and Jane start to develop crushes on each other and flirt heavily. Meanwhile with the big group, a large group of about thirty infected attack them. They eventually kill all of the infected but Neil is bit on the lower arm and Robert hurts his leg. Neil amputates his lower arm and passes out from blood loss. The rest of the group try to keep him alive as they also try to treat to Robert's hurt leg.

Soon Marcus, Alex, Kevin, and Jane find the building that the bigger group was in. They check inside and find Mary's body lying on the floor. Marcus and Alex are sad as they tell Kevin and Jane that the rest of the group had been there. They continue on as they know they are getting closer to the bigger group.


	7. Season 1 Episode 6

**Season 1 Episode 6**

Neil wakes up from his amputation and his stump is bandaged. He is very happy to be alive. Robert also starts to recover from his injured leg. William still comforts Jenny. Bobby tells the group that they should camp out in that area for just one night, so they do. At night time, Marcus, Alex, Kevin, and Jane arrive. Marcus and Alex are reunited with their friends as they introduce Kevin and Jane to the group. The group is happy to take in Kevin and Jane, and they all go to sleep.

In the morning, the group moves on from the area. They face many small groups of infected, but they manage. They still have a decent storage of supplies with them. The group continues to survive and push on, hoping to find somewhere safe.


	8. Season 1 Episode 7

**Season 1 Episode 7**

The group pushes through the undead world. After a couple days of traveling, they decide they need to step up. They need to find something fast, or else they were going to fail to survive. Soon in the middle of the episode, a military truck comes and stops in the front of the group. The group is happy until four military soldiers step out of the truck and point their big and powerful guns at the group. They tell the group that they cannot risk the group claiming to not be bit, so they get ready to open fire. The soldier's names are Sergeant Harris, Sergeant Buck, Private Michael, and Private Anderson.

Bobby is hit in the shoulder with a bullet, and a bullet rips right through Alex's head. Jane cries as everyone else ducks for cover. The group takes their guns and fire back at the four soldiers. Marcus shoots and kills Private Michael. William runs up with his pistol and knocks Private Anderson out with the butt of his gun. Sergeant Buck is shot in the back by Marcus and Sergeant Harris decides to run. Marlene starts to chase after him, but Bobby tells her to just leave him.

Robert shoots Private Michael in the head to prevent reanimation. The group decides to tie Private Anderson up so they can find out why the military is killing innocent people. As they come to this conclusion, Jane is shot in the stomach by Sergeant Buck with a pistol. William shoots Sergeant Buck in the face as Kevin runs to his daughter. The group tries to save Jane's life as the episode ends.


	9. Season 1 Episode 8

**Season 1 Episode 8**

The group uses all of the medical supplies they can to save Jane from her gunshot wound. Marcus finds a big med kit on the military truck and pulls it out. The group uses it and Jane goes to sleep after they patch her up. Kevin is crying and says he is so thankful to the group for saving his daughter. The group ties Private Anderson up to a tree, but as they are doing that, Marlene realizes that a lot of gunfire usually attracted a herd of infected. The group got into the truck, with Marcus driving and Robert in the passenger seat. In the big back of the truck the rest of the group sat. Soon Private Anderson woke up and tried to attack in the back of the truck, but the group threatened to shoot him if he didn't cooperate.

Private Anderson told them that the military was eliminating all people that they saw, because everyone was infected. The group was shocked and sad by this revelation. The group sets up camp at the top of a hill overlooking a very large area. When night comes, the group chains Private Anderson up to a tree, with everyone switching shifts to look over Anderson and to see if any infected come by their camp.

In the middle of the night, William wakes up from a terrible nightmare. He had to watch Jenny get ripped to shreds by the infected in the nightmare. Jenny tried to calm him down as he struggled to go back to sleep.


	10. Season 1 Episode 9

**Season 1 Episode 9**

In the morning, the group decided to clear out any nearby infected around the area to be safe. Kevin comforts Jane as she recovers from her gunshot wound. Jane is very depressed about Alex's death. Marcus, William, Jenny, Robert, and Marlene go out and kill some of the surrounding infected. Bobby's shoulder is still healing from the gunshot. As they finish up killing most of the surrounding infected, Private Anderson tries to escape.

As he is about to get away, Marcus and William use teamwork and stop Anderson from escaping. They chain him back to the tree and ask him more about the military. As Anderson opens up his mouth to answer, Sergeant Harris shoots him clean in the head with a sniper up above, preventing him from providing anymore information about the military. The group fights back as Sergeant Harris attacks.


	11. Season 1 Episode 10 (Season Finale)

**Season 1 Episode 10 (Season Finale)**

The group tries to stop Sergeant Harris as he fires his heavy guns. Neil and Marlene team up on him, but a bullet grazes Marlene's side and Neil is punched in the face, getting knocked out. Marlene struggles to pull Neil's unconscious body out of the way as Harris shoots at the rest of the group.

Bobby runs up to Harris with a pistol, shooting him in the arm. Harris gets mad and grabs Bobby, slitting his throat. Bobby's corpse slumps to the floor as Harris moves on. The rest of the group try to shoot back but Harris has weapons that are too powerful. Soon Harris steps in front of Kevin, ready to shoot, but before he can pull the trigger, 5 bullets fly through Harris' chest. His body slumps to the floor as Jane stands there with her pistol clutched. She has her hand on her previously wounded stomach as Kevin goes and hugs her. Neil wakes up with a large bruise on his head as they lay Bobby's body down carefully in a quiet place.

The group soon move on, wondering what was awaiting them in the future in their fight for survival.

**Announcement: This show has been renewed for a second season! The second season will be 10 episodes long like the first. Each episode will be longer than the first season's episodes. It will premiere tomorrow!**


	12. Season 2 Intro

**Season 2**

This season goes on as the remaining members of the group finally find a good safe haven. But that safety is short-lived as they learn about an enemy far more dangerous than the undead…


	13. Season 2 Episode 1 (Season Premiere)

**Season 2 Episode 1 (Season Premiere)**

The group of eight survivors keeps on moving, eventually reaching some woods. Kevin and Marlene volunteer to go in and see how many infected are in it. The rest of the group let's them do their job. When Kevin and Marlene are looking through the woods, the find a bunch of infected crowded up in one area. Marlene goes on an infected killing spree, smashing heads and stabbing and kicking here and there. Kevin tries to help out, but Marlene does most of the work. Soon they clear out all of the infected and come back to the rest of the group, and all eight of them continue walking through the woods to the other side.

Neil talks to William about how he is starting to struggle more with doing things with only one arm. William promises that soon they would find something to help Neil out. Soon the group comes into a large field. It looks clear except for one or two infected here or there. The group comes up a hill and Jane sights in the distance community of buildings. The group literally jumps with joy when they see that real living people are operating down their. They make their way down the hill and eventually get to the place they had just discovered.

As they approach the community, they meet two men standing out by the gate. They are both very big and strong and are basically guards. The group introduces themselves and the two men talk in private about what to do. When they are done, one of the men smiles at them and introduces himself as Matthew, and he introduces the other man as Brad.

Matthew and Brad open up the gates and are lead to a building that apparently belonged to the leader of the community. William, Marcus, and Neil went inside to talk to the leader while the rest of the group waited outside, hoping to make a new life in this community. William, Marcus, and Neil were leader into the leader's office, and were left inside alone with the leader. The leader was sitting at a desk with a bunch of papers scattered around. The man is very friendly to the trio and introduces himself as Tony.

Tony tells the group that after the outbreak started, he gathered a large group of survivors and formed a community. He told them that he had called the community HoneyBrew, since Tony used to live in a town called HoneyBrew before the outbreak started. Marcus asked Tony if their group was going to be allowed to live in the community. Tony smiled and said yes. Tony then told the trio that he would introduce them and the rest of their group later that evening.

Life couldn't be better now as the group settled into the safe community. Robert's leg had fully healed. William was living a happy life with Jenny. Jenny had become best friends with a girl about her and William's age named Maria. Jane had fully healed and Kevin was very happy. Neil had gotten a mechanical arm from one of the community's docters and Marlene was finally happy as well.

But however this happiness wouldn't last for long, as after two weeks passed for living in the community, on a nearby hill, two men were hiding behind a bush, waiting for the right moment to strike the community.


	14. Season 2 Episode 2

**Season 2 Episode 2**

As the HoneyBrew community grew, life couldn't be better. Marcus right now was talking to a young couple a little bit older than him. Their names were Andy and Lily, and they were a couple even before the outbreak. Lily had lost her parents early on in the outbreak, and Andy's mother, Jill, was living in the community as well. Andy's father had also died early on in the outbreak, trying to save Andy's sister, Carol, who was also dead. Marcus was also telling Andy and Lily about his life before the world went to hell.

Meanwhile some infected were shambling towards the gate of the community. Brad and Matthew quickly took them out without that much trouble. Kevin walked around the community, trying to make friends. But as he was doing this, out of the corner of his eye he saw a large truck driving towards the walls of the community. He jogged to the front gate and saw Matthew and Brad tense up as the truck parked in front of them. Four men stepped out of the truck, all scary looking. The man the other three seemed to be protecting told Matthew and Brad he wanted to talk to Tony. Matthew and Brad followed their orders and Matthew went to fetch Tony.

Kevin tried to ask Brad what was going on, but Brad just told Kevin to remain calm. Soon Tony came out of the gate with Matthew, walking towards the four men. The community all watched from out of the cracks of the gate, all very confused. The man the other three were protecting was named Conrad. Apparently Conrad wanted to connect his community with the HoneyBrew Community. The people watched closely as Tony declined, saying he already had enough people. After this, Conrad punched Tony in the face, making Tony to fall down in pain touching his cheek.

Brad and Matthew held up their guns at Conrad and the three other men, but Conrad only laughed. He then introduced himself and the three other men. The three men's names were Jorge, Bill, and Jamal. He told Tony that he would be back in one week, and that he would give Tony another chance to answer his question the right way. He gave a sinister laugh to the scared and confused people as him and his three men got back into the large truck and drove away. Tony called a community meeting at the end of the day and gave a speech. He told everyone that everything was under control and that he and his assistants would handle the situation.

Some people were relieved, but William wouldn't buy it. He believed that Tony did not have it under control, and that he would have to do something to stop this mess.


	15. Season 2 Episode 3

Season 2 Episode 3

Conrad, Jorge, Bill, and Jamal made it back to their camp, where they saw their community. Their community was just slightly smaller than the HoneyBrew community. Conrad gave a speech and told all of his people that Tony had declined his offer to merge, and that they were going to ask one more time again later. When Conrad was done, his girlfriend camp up and kissed him. His girlfriend's name was Molly, and she was very sinister and evil just like Conrad. Conrad told Molly the details of what had happened when he had talked with Tony. She got angry and said that they didn't deserve to live. Conrad agreed, and he said that if they declined his offer again they would attack and kill everyone in the HoneyBrew community.

Meanwhile William gathered up Marcus, Jenny, Robert, Marlene, Neil, Kevin, Jane, and Maria. He told them what he thought about Tony handling the conflict with Conrad's community, and everyone agreed accept Marlene, Kevin, and Jane. The three of them said that they did not want to be thrown out of the community for sticking their nose in places it shouldn't be, so they left the meeting, going back to what they were doing.

The remaining group of six in the room all tried to plan out what they should do about the problem. They thought about talking to Tony about it. They came to this conclusion and came up with how Marcus, Robert, and Jenny would talk to Tony about it.

An hour later Marcus, Robert, and Jenny all go to talk to Tony in his main office. They express their concerns, and Tony gets angry for a slight second, declaring that he had it under control and to just relax. The trio pretends to give in, but they still don't buy it.

They got back to the three other people in the scheme and tell them what Tony said. All six of them don't buy it, and they decide someone should sneak into Tony' office when he isn't their and look to see what he is doing in his plans. Everyone agrees on this plan and Neil is the one decided to do the job.

As nighttime comes, Neil sneaks into the main building, where Tony soon goes to sleep. Neil avoids the guards and goes to Tony' main desk and looks at the plan papers of what to do with Conrad's community, but as he is doing this, a guard sights him from behind. The guard puts handcuffs on him and shoves him to the wall, then taking him to the room with some cells and shoving him in, stating that Tony will know about this in the morning. As the episode ends, Neil sits in the darkness of his cell, in fear of being thrown out of the community or worse.


	16. Season 2 Episode 4

**Season 2 Episode 4**

The next day Tony is told about what Neil did. He immediately gets the information out of Neil that a couple more people were in the scheme. He finds out those other people were Marcus, William, Jenny, Robert, and Maria. He has a meeting will all of them. Matthew comes to the meeting too, as he is not happy with what they did either. Tony tells them that they would now pay the price for sticking their nose in places they shouldn't be. He told them that whoever had started the whole thing would be thrown out of the community, and that the rest would have a curfew for a large amount of time and would be watched heavily. William confesses as the leader of their little scheme, so Tony tells him he will be thrown out later in the day. But soon the rest of the group says that if he is thrown out, they are all going with him.

Tony then comes to a conclusion they all six of them will be thrown out later, and the day carries on as the group of six all pack their thing as they are prepared to be thrown out of the community. Marlene, Kevin, and Jane hear the news that they are being thrown out, and are sad, but still want to live in the community.

Soon the time comes for the group of six to be thrown out, but just as they are about to be, 3 trucks of Conrad and many of his men including Jorge, Bill, and Jamal arrive. Conrad yet again asks Tony the same question as last time to merge community's, also threatening to start a war. Tony declines the offer again, but just as he starts to shoo them away, Conrad's men open fire on the community. All of the people scramble for cover as Andy's mother, Jill, is shot in the neck, falling dead to the ground. Andy cries as Lily pulls him down before he is shot. He thanks her for saving his life, but is still crying over his mother's death. The episode ends as Tony is behind cover with some of his men, thinking about what to do before the whole community is killed.


	17. Season 2 Episode 5 (Mid-Season Finale)

**Season 2 Episode 5 (Mid-Season Finale)**

Jenny, Maria, and Robert are all crouched behind a truck as bullets hit and clank to the truck. Marcus, Neil, and William are behind another truck also taking cover from Conrad's men. Marlene has a sniper out, shooting some of Conrad's men in the head. Kevin is crouching over Jane in a small building, trying to shield her from the oncoming bullets. Andy and Lily are behind cover holding hands. Andy is still very sad about Jill's death. Tony and Matthew are also behind cover thinking of what to do while Brad tries to get other innocent community members to safety as Conrad and his many men keep on firing at the community.

Bill, one of Conrad's closest men, is firing his shotgun at the cover Tony and Matthew are behind. Soon Matthew pops his head out to shoot at Bill, but is immediately greeted with a shotgun shell to the face. Matthew's body falls to the ground as Tony starts to shoot at Bill, enraged by his friend's death. Bill is shot in the shoulder by Tony, so he retreats. Jamal give's him cover fire as Bill runs back to the trucks that they brought.

Conrad kept yelling orders at his men as the battle raged on. As many people were killed, he kept the attack going. Soon he told his men to retreat as he screamed out to Tony that this was just a warning attack. Jorge gave cover fire for Conrad as he got into one of the trucks and they all drove away back to their camp. Tony immediately got angry and slightly scared as he realized that a giant herd of infected would be there soon. He told the community this news, and the strongest people of the community got ready to take on the herd of infected. William and his original group all wanted to kill Conrad, and so did everyone else in the community. But William also hated Tony, and thought that he should not be the leader of the community.

But he put this aside as he and a couple other of the fighters all looked to see a very large herd of infected coming their way.


	18. Season 2 Episode 6

**Season 2 Episode 6**

As the HoneyBrew Community prepared for the large herd of infected, a group of three were traveling close to the community camp. One middle-aged man, and two young healthy women. The group of three came in to help with the herd as they got to the HoneyBrew Community camp.

As they did this, Marcus and William were killing many infected. Marcus saw one old woman get bitten on the neck. He wished he had saved her, but he couldn't. Marlene and Neil were helping out too, smashing in infected's heads. Brad also helped too, and so did Tony. Andy was now angry by his mother's death, and was killing infected here and there. Lily tried to comfort him, but always had to stop to kill an infected here or there.

Just as they are close to taking out all of the infected, William is bitten on the finger. Jenny screams and cries at how he was bitten as Robert takes him into a building and gets out a sharp knife. He uses it to chop William's finger off as William cries and soon passes out. He never handled things like that very well.

Soon the rest of the infected are taken out as Neil kills the last infected. As they clear all of the body's up and burn the body's of the undead, the new group of three introduces themselves to the community. The man's name is Charles. The older woman's name is Jessica and the younger one's name is Kristen. They say they were once part of a large group, but they were the only survivors of an attack by some bandits.

Tony decides they can stay, while he still wants the previous scheme group thrown out. William wakes up and tells Tony what he thinks of his leadership. Tony just gets mad and orders Brad to throw him out, but Brad disobeys as he agrees with William and the others. Tony becomes enraged as he plans to throw the whole group out including Brad and Maria.


	19. Season 2 Episode 7

**Season 2 Episode 7**

Tony soon throws out Marcus, William, Jenny, Robert, Neil, Brad, and Maria out of his community. Kevin, Jane, and Marlene wish that they could join their old friends getting kicked out, but are already deep into their lives in the community.

Meanwhile, Conrad tells Molly about how the attack went. Molly is satisfied, and they kiss. Conrad then tells her about the group that got kicked out of the HoneyBrew Community, and Molly tells him to capture at least two of then. Conrad agrees, and he gathers up Jorge, Bill, Jamal, and another one of his closest men named Lou, to go and find the kicked out group.

Meanwhile as the kicked out group of seven walks through the nearby woods, Conrad and his search group find's them. As William goes to pee, Jorge grabs him from behind when he is alone and knocks him out with the butt of his gun. When Brad comes to look and see if William is alright, he is knocked out by Jorge in the same way. Soon the rest of the kicked out group notice that William and Brad are gone, so they find Conrad and the search group and a gunfight ensues. As Conrad gets into his truck, Jorge follows holding both William and Brad who are both still unconscious. Soon Robert shoots Jamal in the face as the rest of Conrad's search group gets away with William and Brad.

Jenny gets very worried about William as Robert tries to comfort her and assure her that he would be alright. Meanwhile William and Brad wake up as they are brought to Conrad's camp. Molly comes to talk with William while Conrad does the same with Brad. As Molly curses and taunts William, he sees how sinister and evil her and Conrad are.

Back at the HoneyBrew Community camp, Andy comes to see Tony in his office and tells him that he does not trust his leadership anymore either. As soon as he says this, he is shot in the stomach. Medics come in to save Andy as he looses blood as Tony just sits there as if nothing happened. Later in the day, Andy is in the medical building with Lily by his side. Lily asks what happened, and Andy tells her that Tony had shot him. Lily gets very mad and starts up a thing where the people of the community can vote if Tony should stay as the leader or not. Tony wants to throw Andy and Lily out of the community, but he can't as the people know what he had done to Andy. The people soon start voting. The episode ends as Tony sits at his desk. He plans to kill everyone in the community if he is voted out of the community. He is falling deep into insanity just like Conrad and Molly.


	20. Season 2 Episode 8

**Season 2 Episode 8**

William and Brad both wake up in Conrad's camp, surrounded by many heavily armed men. Soon Conrad comes and tells them that he was only using them as bait, and that once he didn't need them anymore he would kill them. Brad curses and spits in Conrad's face. Conrad gets angry and beats Brad's face up. Conrad then gets Molly to come torture Brad even more. Conrad and Molly force Brad to apologize as he was in extreme pain. When they are done, he was thrown back into a heavily guarded building with William. William is in shock and fear.

Meanwhile the rest of the kicked out group plan to find Conrad's camp and rescue William and Brad. Jenny wants to kill Conrad for taking William, and Robert still tries to comfort her.

In the HoneyBrew camp, Kevin, Jane, and Marlene all vote for Tony not continuing as the leader of the community. Charles, Jessica, and Kristen all vote the same. Soon in the afternoon of the day all the votes are counted out and Tony had lost. As he is about to be stripped of his leadership for the community, he takes out his guns from his office and kills many of the community members. Lily runs into the hospital building to get Andy so they could get out alive from Tony.

Tony kills many more community members as he stands there as if nothing happened. Lily tries to shoot at him but he gets behind cover. Andy and Lily run away with the rest of the community members. Marlene, Kevin, Jane, Charles, Jessica, and Kristen all stay with everyone as well as all the rest of the surviving members of the community meet up. All of them are mad and sad at Tony and they all want him dead, but as they are talking about this, they find the previous exiled group which contained Marcus, Jenny, Robert, Neil, and Maria. Brad and William were in the group too but they explain how Conrad had captured them. There are now about 21 of them including the other remaining community members. They all decide to take the fight to Conrad's group, and if they succeeded, would kill Tony and take back the HoneyBrew Community camp and Conrad's camp.

The episode ends as the now considered small army plans their attack on Conrad's camp.


	21. Important Author's Note

Important Author's Note

As some of you know, I have not posted for this story in a couple of days. That is because the reviews I have been getting say that I should delete this story, so please post a review telling me if I should continue this story or not.

Batmanrh23 Out


End file.
